Living in a Dream
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: One day at a shop, Asuka Jr. hears about a trinket called "Amelia's Dream". The legend of it is: place it under your pillow at night and you will see your soulmate. But it's just a dumb girl toy!...Right? complete
1. Chapter 1

Living in a Dream

Chapter 1

Author's jibberish: My first Saint Tail Chapter fic! Woo-hoo! New territory…scary place. Please, I'd love to hear what you have to say so R+R. Thank you!

            "And it has magical charms and everything!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Meimi, you have to go and check it out!"

            Meimi Haneoka looked up to her friend. "Hm…it sounds really interesting." She had just heard of a new store called 'Little Gems', a gift shop about 3 blocks away from the school. "Maybe I'll go after school. What do you think, Seira?" Meimi turned to her best friend.

            Seira Mimori shook her head. "I'm sorry but Mother Superior wishes to see me after school."

            Meimi shrugged. "It's ok. But I don't want to go alone. Who should I ask?" Her eyes turned to a certain dark green hair junior detective that sat a few seats in front of her. Daiki Asuka was talking to his friends. _Maybe he'd go, she began to think but dismissed the idea._

            "Yeah!" Asuka Jr. exclaimed. "If it wasn't for me, Saint Tail would have been dog food!" He was referring to Saint Tail, the mysterious female thief that steals back items for those who have been cheated or wronged. Last night, a small child's doll was stolen by her classmate. Saint Tail went to that classmate's house and stole it back. Asuka Jr. was on her trail but saved her from being attacked by the mean child's dog. At least, that's what Asuka Jr. told his friends. The truth was that the dog liked Asuka Jr. so much, it jumped on him, therefore distracting his capture. "I let her get away this time!"

            Little did he know that his thief was sitting in that very same room. Asuka Jr. had no clue that he was chasing after Meimi Haneoka, who was Saint Tail. 

            _Just ask him! Meimi scolded herself. She stood up and smiled. "Hey, Asuka Jr.!"_

            He turned to her, his dark forest green eyes locking with her azure ones. "What?"

            "How…would…" Meimi stammered, "…you like to go to Little Gems?"

            Asuka Jr. lifted an eyebrow. "Little Gems? That one stupid girly gift shop?"

            "It's not stupid!" 

            "Yeah, it is!" Asuka Jr. jumped out of his seat. "It probably sells stupid cheap dolls and charms. Only idiots could fall for that!"

            "What did you say?!"

            "You heard me!"

            "I'd be happy to go with you, Haneoka," came a voice from behind them. He was a tall boy with golden blond hair, coffee brown eyes and a shiny smile to match his good looking features. He was Manato Sawatari, the school's star photojournalist. 

            "Oh…ok," Meimi hesitantly accepted. 

            "Great!" Sawatari took her by the hand. "It's a date, let's go! It's just you and me, my Dear!"

            Asuka Jr. fumed. He banged his fist against the desk. "Geez, what's with her?!" he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom. 

            _What's with him? Meimi asked herself. She watched Asuka Jr. stomp away as Sawatari was dragging her in the opposite direction. He wasn't jealous…was he?_

            Little Gems was decorated like a chop in Regency England. The shelves were dark finish cherry wood. The windows were adorned with lace curtains. The wallpaper was dark beige with vertical pink stripes.

            "This place is so cute!" Meimi exclaimed. 

            "Not as cute as you, Haneoka!" Sawatari smiled, gazing at her.

            Meimi laughed uncomfortably, trying to ignore the chill running down her spine. She headed to the counter, where the shopkeeper was standing. "Good afternoon," she greeted. "I am Madam Saomi. How may I help you?"

            "Actually I'm just looking around," Meimi turned to the display case beneath the counter and saw a gold cross with clover shapes on each end. At the heart of the cross was a red jewel. "Oh wow, it's so pretty!"

            "Ah yes. It's called Amelia's Dream," Madam Saomi told her. "There's a legend behind that piece."

            "What is it?"

            "Long ago, a young woman by the name of Amelia owned the cross. Her grandmother gave it to her and instructed her to put it under her pillow and she would see her soul mate. Amelia did and saw the man she was destined to be with."

            "Wow…" Meimi awed at the golden piece. "If only I had enough money…"

            "It's ok, Haneoka. You get to see me everyday!" Sawatari said, brushing aside his long bangs.

            Meimi turned away. "Thank you for the story. Goodbye!" And she ran out of the store. 

            "Haneoka, wait for me!" Sawatari ran after her. 

            Little did they know that they were being watched. Asuka Jr. peered out from behind a shelf. Quickly, he raced to the counter and told Madam Saomi, "I'd like to look at Amelia's Dream, please?"

            _Why did I even buy this? Asuka Jr. asked himself. He had bought the little knick-knack earlier that afternoon. __I blew my allowance on this dumb girl toy. So, why did he buy it? Did he really believe the legend?_

            "That's so dumb!" he said out loud.  Nevertheless, he tucked it under his pillow. Asuka Jr. turned off the desk lamp, enveloping his room in darkness. He flopped into bed. "A toy that can show a person's soul mate…just stupid…"Asuka Jr. quickly fell under the sandman's spell.

            He didn't even notice the soft red light coming out from under his pillow.

…to be continued -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Living in a Dream

Chapter 2

Author's jibberish: Sorry for the delay!

            _"Oh, so you were sent to protect me by my father."_

_            "Yes. My name is Kidai Kusa."_

_            "My name is Heiko Mianema."_

_            "My duty is to serve you, Madam."  
            "Please, no need for formalities."_

_            "But…"_

_            "We are of same age. And besides, I would prefer it that you call me by at least first name."_

_            "'Tis a strange request but very well…Heiko-sama."_

            Meimi looked up in front of her. All her classmates were present besides one. She glanced at her watch. "A few more seconds before the bell rings…" Meimi muttered. "Asuka Jr. is usually here 10 minutes before school starts."

            Soon, the bells chimed and in came Asuka Jr., running in at the speed of light. He jumped to his seat as the teacher stepped in and began to take role.

            "Hey, Asuka!" one of his friend's whispered. "What's up? Why are you late?"

            "I just overslept, that's all," Asuka Jr. answered. He placed his head on his desk and took a long, relieving sigh.

            It was after school as St. Paulia School. Seira Mimori came out of the back quarters, dressed in a white habit. She found a man standing in front of the altar. He was tall with straight black hair and dressed in a dark-brown 3-piece suit. "Good afternoon," Seira greeted with a smile. 

            He turned and gave her a weak smile in return. "Oh, hello Sister."

            "It looks like something is troubling you."

            He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…well…"

            "It's ok to talk about it Sir. It might help."

            The man took a seat in the front pew. "It's my fiancée. Well, ex-fiancée…"

            "His ex-fiancée, Ms. Tsukino, has kept the engagement ring given by Mr. Rotukawa," Seira explained to her friend Meimi. "The ring is his family heirloom and now that she broke off the wedding, she refuses to give back the ring."

            Meimi growled. "What a greedy, little--. She's breaking a family tradition without care! Don't worry, Saint Tail will take care of her!" Meimi jumped out of her seat in the confessional. 

            "So when are you going to send a calling card?" Seira asked through the wire screen.

            "Right now, if that's alright."

            "It's fine by me but…" the nun-in-training hesitated. "Did you see Asuka Jr. in class today? He was very tired."

            "Are you saying I shouldn't send him a challenge and he should just rest?"

            "I don't know what I'm saying; I guess I wanted you to be aware."

            "Thanks Seira, but I promised to always send him a card. How's this! I'll steal it right after sunset," Meimi suggested. "It gives him plenty of time to sleep afterwards."

            Seira smiled. "Sounds good."

            Asuka Jr. lazily yawned. Oh, what a pain. He went to bed at 10pm as usual. Why didn't he wake up earlier? It's always as if his body had an automatic alarm clock, set at 6:30am every morning, including weekends. So why…

            It must have been that dream. As he walked home, he tried to recall the images. It was of a girl with bright orange hair like the sunlight, blue eyes like the sea waves and a smile that was as bright as diamonds. She wore a thick pink kimono with a pale lilac obi, tied in a butterfly bow. She was talking to him but…he didn't remember what she said. If only he could think harder.

            When he arrived home, he opened his bag and pulled out his history book. He sat on his bed and muttered "52" saying out loud the beginning of his 10-page reading assignment. When he reached it, his eyes widened. Inside was an index card with a pink ribbon tied in the corner. It read:

            **Dear Mr. Detective,**

            Tonight at sunset, I will take the Rotukawa ring from the Tsukino Amaya residence. –St. Tail

            Of all the nights to pull a caper! Asuka Jr. tried to hold back a yawn with little effort. But he had a duty and he would not ignore it. He looked at the clock that sat on his desk. It was only 5:00; sunset wasn't for another 1 ½ hours. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt… He fell back, his head landing on the pillow. 

A soft humming sound came into his mind and pulled him to slumber.

…to be continued -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Living in a Dream

Chapter 3

Author's jibberish: I like this chapter…hope you do too!

            _"Heiko-sama, you shouldn't be out here!"_

_            "Kidai-san, please. You act as if I were running away."_

_            "I'm sorry, but…"_

_            "I know you are just doing your job. I was just stargazing."_

_            "Stargazing?"_

_            "Yes. You must have at least once sat on an empty hill and stare at the stars and all its glory?"_

_            "A thousand pardons, Heiko-sama, but it sounds like a child's game."_

_            "Then, I hope I never grow up. Did you know that if you see a shooting star and make a wish, it would come true? At least, that is what the child game says."_

_            "A wish come true, huh?"_

            "He didn't show up?" Seira asked Meimi the next morning at school. They were sitting at Meimi's desk. Ryoko and Kyoko said their 'good morning's and left to 'compare answers.'

            Meimi twirled her pen between her index and middle finger. "No cops, no Asuka Jr. I even waited until 8 o'clock to return the ring. Then I went back but he never showed up. I was so worr--."

            They stopped talking as they both saw a sluggish Asuka Jr. walk in. He pulled himself, with his feet dragging on the floor, to his desk. He sat down and immediately flopped his head on the desk. 

            "Meimi-chan…" Seira muttered as she watched her friend stand. 

            Meimi headed to Asuka Jr.'s desk. "Ahem," she coughed. No response; Asuka Jr. was face down on the desk. "Asuka Jr., are you alright? You look like you got hit by a truck."

            Asuka Jr. slightly turned his head, side glancing at Meimi with a glassy-eyed stare. "Hei…ko-sama…"

            Heiko-sama? Meimi asked herself. She's never heard that name before. "No, Asuka Jr., it's me. What's the matter with you?"

            "Hey, Haneoka!" called Sawatari from across the room. He approached her with light feet. "Are you busy this afternoon," he said, taking her hand, "because I was thinking--."

            Asuka Jr. jumped to his feet and pulled Meimi's hand out of Sawatari's grip. Asuka Jr. stared at him with a glassy yet burning glare. "Don't you dare touch her!" he exclaimed.

            Then the room became dead silent and all eyes fell upon the three. Meimi's face and ears were flushed from embarrassment. Sawatari's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. Within a few seconds, Asuka Jr. blinked. His vision cleared, and then his eyes read confusion after realizing what just happened. He turned to Sawatari, then at Meimi. 

            She snapped her hand away from Asuka Jr. "Wha..?"

            "I…I…" Asuka Jr. was at a loss for words.

            "Everyone, take your places," Sister Yoshida said as she opened the door. The students hurried to their seats to greet their teacher. 

            Asuka Jr. stood behind his desk, his hands in tight fists; his knuckles were becoming white. _What…happened?_

            Meimi shook, a chill running down her spine. She sat in the quad area, with Seira. "You should have seen his eyes, Seira. They were…so blank. It's like…"

            "No one was paying attention to his eyes; just his outburst," Seira saw her friend turn 5 shades redder. "Is he jealous of you and Sawatari?"

            "Why? It's not like I'm going out with him!" Meimi said. "Still, nonetheless, Asuka Jr. is acting strange. Where is he now?"

            "I think he stayed in the class to sleep."

            "Not anymore…" Meimi's eyes were towards the school's roof. She and Seira watched a figure standing there, his head towards the sky. "We better go check on him." The two girls left and were soon on the roof in a few minutes. They slowed down as they saw Asuka reaching up to the sky. 

            "The stars…" he said.

            "Stars?" Meimi muttered. "It's lunchtime."

            "Shooting stars," he said as he fell to his knees. "Must…make a wish." Asuka Jr. clasped his hands together and prayed out loud. "I wish for Heiko-sama and I to find happiness."

            Meimi took a step back. "Heiko-sama…that's the name…"

            Seira and Meimi saw Asuka Jr. fall over to his side. "Asuka Jr.!" they rushed to him. Meimi pulled him to sit upright. "Asuka Jr! Asuka Jr!"

            Within a few moments, he was awake. "What…what happened?"

            "I'll get the nurse," Seira said and turned.

            "No, don't!"  
            "But, but—." Seira stammered.

            "I'm fine, Mimori," Asuka Jr. assured as he stood. He began to walk away but turned back to them. "Sorry to cause so much trouble," and he hurried away.

            "Something is amiss here, Meimi-chan," Seira said. "Meimi-chan?" she called.

            But Meimi remained sitting there, where Asuka Jr. left her. Asuka Jr…what's going on?

…to be continued -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Living in a Dream

Chapter 4

Author's jibberish: I'm very, very sorry for the long wait. I hope it was a little bit worth it. Hmm…what to say…sorry so short but I'm working hard on this alright? Gimme some legit credit  =*(

            _"Heiko-sama, please do not turn your back on me!"_

_            "Kidai-san, please…"_

_            "Why? Because you fear Wasanata may see us? I do not care."_

_            "You may be in trouble-."_

_            "I do not care. You could sent Tokugawa's entire army, but it will not stop me."_

_            "Kidai-san…"_

_            "I am going crazy just thinking about you."_

_            "This has to stop somehow. This cannot continue."_

_            "Very well."_

_            "Good."_

_            "If you do one thing."_

_            "And that is?"_

_            "Tell me you do not love me."_

_            "What?"_

_            "I will leave my feelings for you if you do not feel the same as I."_

_            "Kidai-san…I cannot do that. You know I cannot lie to you."_

            "No Asuka Jr. today?" the teacher asked. Everyone turned to the vacant desk in the middle of the room. It was early in the morning when she was taking role. 

            "Do you think he's feeling sick?" Seira asked, leaning towards Meimi. 

            Meimi shrugged. She knew something was definitely fishy with Asuka Jr. Yesterday, he was acting odd. He called Meimi by the name "Heiko-sama", he was seeing stars in broad daylight and he collapsed soon after. Her worries continued throughout the day.

            It was after school when Meimi arrived at the arcade. She was hoping she could find Asuka Jr. there, since he had a tendency to blow his allowance at this particular arcade. When there was no Asuka Jr. in sight, she sadly left.

            On her way home, Meimi spotted a familiar figure slowly wandering into D park. She was quick on her feet and soon followed. She found the figure, sitting on a bench. He was dressed for school…more or less. He had a severe case of bed hair, his clothes were wrinkled and his tie was crooked. He sat, with that same glassy stare in his eyes.

            "Asuka Jr.?" Meimi approached him. "Asuka Jr.?"

            "Now you have done it…" he muttered, eyes to the cobblestone ground. "I cannot believe it…"

            "Excuse me? What are you blaming me for?" Meimi huffed. And here she thought she was being a good person and worrying! "I was just worried about you but forget it!" she turned away. 

            "Please don't turn your back on me!" he exclaimed. 

            She froze in her tracks. Her eyebrows lifted as she turned around. "What? Why?" she watched Asuka Jr. as he walked up to her. She took a good look in his eyes. They were completely drained from its exquisite green color; now they were a dull gray. "Um…Asuka Jr.? Are you sure you're feeling well? Maybe we should leave--."

            "Why? Because you fear Wasanata may see us? I do not care."

            "Wasa…who? Asuka--."

            "I do not care. You could send Tokugawa's entire army but it will not stop me."

            "Ok, Asuka Jr. I think you're really losing it," Meimi took him by the wrist, " You should go--."

            Meimi froze as she saw Asuka Jr.'s free hand come towards her face. He gently touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I am going crazy just thinking about you."

            Meimi felt her heart jump out of her chest. It pounded, forcing itself against her body. Her face heated up under his touch. _He…he thinks of me? _But she shook her head. _Meimi, get a grip. Just look at him: something isn't right._ "Go home Asuka Jr. and get rest. You gotta stop this…whatever's causing you to go wacko."

            "Very well."

            "Good," Meimi turned, her hand gripped around his wrist.

            "If you do one thing," he stomped, putting the brakes on their movement.

            "What?" she asked.

            "Tell me you do not love me."

            Her mouth dropped. "Wh-what?"

            "I will leave my feelings for you if do not feel the same…as…" his eyes rolled back in his head and his body fell forward.

…to be continued -_-


	5. Chapter 5

Living in a Dream

Chapter 5

Author's jibberish: AGH! Please don't kill me! After a long hiatus, I'm writing for this story again. My writer's block on this story is over! I'm so sorry for those who actually like this story and were waiting for the next chapter (please don't kill me…) So please review after this chapter…

            Meimi screamed in panic and clumsily caught him in her arms. "Help! Someone help me!" she screamed. She fell to her knees, with Asuka Jr.'s torso on her lap, his head to her stomach. "Asuka Jr., open your eyes!" Tears fell down her face. "Help! Someone help!"

            Meimi sat in the hallway of the hospital. A soda can was wedged in her tight grip. She had been sitting there for ½ an hour, waiting for news on Asuka Jr. Meimi looked up and saw a man approach her. He had dark hair and a small mustache. An unlit cigarette was clasped between his lips.

            "Are you…?" he began. He was slightly panting; most likely he hurried his way there. "Were you with my son?"

            Meimi stood to her feet. "Asuka-san…"

            "Thank you very much for staying with my son."

            "Please sir," she bowed. "I'd like to stay until I know how Asuka Jr. is."

            He lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Your parents don't mind?"

            She shook her head. "Please sir. I'm…I'm worried about him."

            Detective Asuka nodded. "I don't mind."

            "Thank you. Um…may I ask you a question?" 

            "Yes?"

            "Does he get enough sleep at night?"  
            "He should. He always goes to bed at his regular time. Why? Did he fall asleep in class today?"

            Apparently, he had no clue that Asuka Jr. never arrived to school. "Uh…" Meimi hesitated.

_            "Kidai, what are you doing here?"_

_            "Otou-san? I was just escorting Heiko…sama to her room."_

_            "I decided that maybe…"_

_            "Yes?"_

_            "I am taking you away from the Mianema manor."_

_            "What? Why?"_

_            "Your emotions are getting in the way of your job."_

_            "My emotions? Like what? Dedication? Discipline? Respect?"_

_            "Do not think I am blind. You are lucky her father has not seen anything, but I have. I have seen the way you look at her from across the dinner table."_

_            "You are imagining things, Otou-san."_

_            "Am I? Every morning, you head straight to her. You are beside her and when you are not, I see you diligently writing letters…most likely to her. A flower when you two part…Not to mention those death glares you give to Wasanata…"_

_            "Otou-san, my job is to guard Heiko. I have to be with her all the time. She trusts me; there is no reason to take me from my job."_

_            "Kidai--."_

_            "Otou-san, I am a professional. Let me do my job."_

_            "Very well, you may continue work here and I will dismiss the fact that you addressed her by her first name."_

_            "Otou-san..."_

            "Are you Asuka Daiki's father?" a doctor approached Detective Asuka. He was followed by a nurse pushing Asuka Jr. in a wheel chair. Asuka Jr.'s head was flopped back, eyes closed.

            "Yes?"

            "I am Dr. Fumiya. He collapsed today--."

            "Yes," Detective Asuka placed his hand on his son's forehead. "Is he alright?"

            "He's suffering from fatigue. I'm sure plenty of rest will do him some good."

            Detective Asuka nodded. "It looks like he's already on his way to recovery."

            Meimi nodded. "Looks like it." But still, something plagued her. Those things he said…was he delirious? She looked up when Detective Asuka bowed.

            "Thank you again for looking after my son."

            She bowed in return. "Of course. I…I guess I'll see him at school when he's feeling better."

            "Yes, goodbye," Detective Asuka and the nurse pushed the sleeping Asuka Jr. out the door.

            "Lord, forgive me for the tricks up my sleeve…1,2,3!" Meimi called out. By the end of her chant, she was dressed as Saint Tail. _So what if there are no capers tonight, _she argued with herself, _I just can't believe Asuka Jr. is suffering from fatigue. She escaped her room and jumped rooftop to rooftop to the Asuka residence._

            When she got there, she landed on Asuka Jr.'s windowsill. She peered in. Everything was pitch-black. With a playing card she pulled out, she ran it down the edge of the window and it clicked open. _I just need a quick look._ She hopped in his room. Beside the window was Asuka Jr.'s bed.

            But something caught her eye. Out of Asuka Jr.'s pillow, a soft red light was shining. Curious, she walked closer. _What is that? _As she was about to pull the pillow-end up, Saint Tail heard footsteps coming to the room. Immediately, she left his side and headed out the window. 

            Detective Asuka slowly and quietly opened his son's door. He flicked the light switch, lighting the room. "Still asleep, huh?" he looked around and noticed the open window. "Who…I didn't open that…" he quickly closed it.

            Saint Tail stood outside, on the roof. She waited for him to turn off the lights. "That light…" Saint Tail muttered. "Something worries me about that red light."

…to be continued -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Living in a Dream

Chapter 6

Author's jibberish: Another chapter! Yaaah! And Aejavu, in your last review…your "shot in the dark…" remember? Your aim is very near the bull's eye =)

            "Red light?" Seira asked. She and Meimi were walking home after school the next day. 

            Meimi had just explained last night's visit. "I have no idea where it came from. I didn't even have a chance to look."

            As they turned the corner, they saw Little Gems. Meimi took her by the hand. "Let's go here. I gotta show you this shop."

            The two entered and were immediately greeted by Madam Saomi. "Welcome."

            "Hello," Meimi responded as she approached the counter. "I wanted to show my friend Ameli--," Meimi stopped as she noticed a blank spot in the display case. "Where's Amelia's Dream?"

            "Oh. I sold that a few days ago. I think he goes to your school…he was wearing a black uniform."

            "Amelia's Dream?" Seira asked.

            "Oh, Seira, I wish you could see the beautiful little trinket!" Meimi smiled. "It was a gold cross with a red jewel in the middle. And there's a legend behind it: put it under your pillow as you sleep and you will see your soul mate."

            "My, how wonderful," Seira smiled.

            Just then, the phone behind the counter rang. Madam Saomi left to pick it up. 

            "I think I'll buy this rosary and have Father Yoshi bless it," Seira said. She showed Meimi a box with a silver chain rosary inside. The beads were clear stones and captured the light in a rainbow of colors. 

            "I'm sorry girls," Madam Saomi returned. "Could you please make your final selections? I need to return to my very sick grandmother."

            "Of course," Meimi and Seira exited soon after Seira bought the rosary.

            "I wish I could show Amelia's Dream to you," Meimi said as they were walking home.

            "Maybe Asuka Jr. bought it."

            Meimi froze in her place. "What?"

            "Well, a few days ago, I saw Asuka Jr. walk out of the store. And didn't Madam Saomi say a boy from our school bought it?" Seira looked at her awe-struck friend. "What's wrong?"

            _'Place it under your pillow'… The red light under his pillow…Asuka Jr. walked out of Little Gems a few days ago…ever since a few days ago, he has been acting weird…_

            Meimi turned on her heels and ran back to the store but b then, Little Gem's "Closed" sigh was up.

            "Meimi-chan!" Seira jogged after her. "What's wrong?"

            "I have to talk with Madam Saomi!" Meimi exclaimed. 

            "Why? What's wrong?"

            "If it's the Amelia's Dream under Asuka Jr.'s pillow, it could be causing his fainting and weirdness!"

            Seira knew her friend was very interested in romantic superstitions, but could a little toy cause a person's change? "Are you sure?" she asked.

            "There isn't any other explanation."

            "So you think Amelia's Dream is causing the red light under his pillow?"

            Meimi nodded. 

            "I don't know…" Seira trailed off.

            She had to know for sure. That night, Saint Tail hopped on Asuka Jr.'s windowsill. She looked in and saw Asuka Jr., still asleep. She slid a playing card down the side of the window and it slid open.

            As Asuka Jr.'s soft snoring continued, Saint Tail couldn't help but stare at the red light. She inched closer, slowly weaving her hand under the pillow. "Geez, move your big head, Asuka Jr."

            _"Kidai…"_

            "Ugh…" Asuka Jr. groaned.

            Saint Tail froze. "Did I wake him?"

            _"Did I wake you?"_

            "No," Asuka Jr. responded.

            Saint Tail gasped. '_Is he talking in his sleep?' _she thought. 

            His eyes were closed. "I was waiting for you."

            Saint Tail gulped. "You…you were?"

            "Of course. I can't help it."

            "Why…why is that?"

            "Because I love you."

            Saint Tail froze. _Why can't I move? Is it me he sees? _"Asuka…"

            Asuka Jr.'s arms reached out and pulled Saint Tail against him. "Nothing," he said, his eyes closed, "Can keep us apart. I want to spend my life with you, Heiko."

            Saint Tail's eyes widened. 'Heiko…who's Heiko?' Her blue eyes watered up, tears staining his pillow. 'I knew it…he doesn't see me.' "Asuka Jr., it's time to wake up." Saint Tail reached deep under his pillow and pulled out the cross. The moonlight shone on it perfectly; who would have thought it would cause so much trouble. 

            A grunt escaped Asuka Jr. and then his embrace around her became limp. Then, his arms fell to her side.

            Saint Tail sat up, looking down at Asuka Jr., clutching Amelia's Dream in her fist. Was his soul mate really this person Heiko? Who was she? Did he mistake her for this person? Saint Tail felt her chest tighten in pain. _He seemed happy in his sleep… she said, looking at her closed fist. _He was happy with his Heiko person of his dreams…but it was eating at him. I did the right thing... Tomorrow, he can wake up and catch up with life.__

            Saint Tail took odd through the window. She didn't notice Asuka Jr.'s breathing was getting shallower.

…to be continued -_-


	7. Chapter 7

Living In a Dream

Chapter 7

Author's jibberish: Hello again! Ergh, I know I'm taking forever to update…

_            "Heiko, what are you doing here?"_

_            "I want to leave this place."_

_            "Why?"_

_            "Kidai, my father and Wasanata set a date for the wedding."_

_            "I…I see."_

_            "I can not take this anymore! Kidai, it is you that I love! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe I should tell my father to break the eng--."_

_            "Will not your father be angry? Would he think of it as dishonor?"_

_            "Love is more important to me than dishonor. You look worried; what is wrong?"_

_            "Besides this…my father was sent to __Edo__Castle__. There is a foreign ambassador entering our country."_

_            "The outsiders really are coming…"_

_            "Yes."_

_            "Why does that trouble you?"_

_            "Because…I do not know what they want…"_

            "Again, no Asuka," the teacher announced, closing her role book.

            "There goes his perfect attendance award," Ryoko joked.

            Meimi's eyes turned to Asuka's empty desk.

            "Why wasn't he here at school, Seira?" Meimi asked. She pulled out Amelia's Dream from her pocket.

            "I don't know; could he still be asleep?" Seira suggested.

            "Oh, I hope not." As they were walking home, they saw a car zoom by them. In the driver's seat was Dectective Asuka. On the passenger's side was his son. The car stopped at the intersection and then made a left turn. 

            "Um…Seira…" Meimi muttered, recalling her glimpse of Asuka Jr. "I think he's still asleep."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes! This is getting too weird!" Meimi exclaimed. "First, Asuka Jr. is losing sleep, he spaces out and now he won't wake up! I don't get it! Is this stupid cross causing all this trouble?"

            "Perhaps," Seira nodded. "Maybe we should talk to Madam Saomi."

            Meimi released a deep sigh. "You're right."

            They arrived at the store and were greeted by a closed sign. 

            "Now what?" Meimi dropped the cross in her pocket. She flopped on a bench. "Wha-What if Asuka Jr. stays like that forever? I don't—I can't—I…" Meimi buried her face in her hands.

            Seira put a sympathetic hand on Meimi's shoulder. "Meimi-chan, you said there was a legend behind the cross, right?"

            Meimi nodded.

            "Well, there must be some kind of real historical reference on it since all legends are based on a bit of reality."

            "So what are you saying?"

            "Maybe you can find something on it with a bit of research."

            _"I do not seem to recall this being in your room."_

_            "The ambassador's daughter gave it to me. She is so nice, even if we only met a week ago."_

_            "Hm…nice, huh?"_

_            "What is it, Kidai?"_

_            "Nothing, nothing. She looks at me with the oddest eyes sometimes."_

_            "Are you sure?"_

_            "Well…maybe I am just imagining things, Heiko."_

            They had spent a long hour inside the library. 

            "This is getting crazy! I can't find anything!" Meimi hissed. She was bombarded with a very unwelcome 'shush' by the librarian. Meimi bowed a silent apology and scrolled down the internet window. And here she thought the World Wide Web was informative. She had absolutely nothing on Amelia's Dream. She looked up "Amelia's Dream," "Sleep Charm," and even "Sleep walking." Nothing added up and she was so tired. "Maybe Seira's having more luck."

            She got up and found Seira in front of another computer, looking at old newspapers. She was slowing scrolling down a periodical. "What are you up to Seira?"

            "Well, Meimi-chan, you said it dated back around 1850's, right?"

            "That's what Madam Saomi told me."

            "I decided to look through the old newspapers that are on file here. It turns out the 1800's was around the time Japan opened its doors to foreigners," Seira explained. "So it's very likely a Christian missionary brought the cross here."

            "I suppose."

            They skimmed through the newspaper until Seira abruptly stopped. "Wow, Meimi-chan, look!" she pointed to a picture she stopped at. "This woman looks like you."

            Meimi gasped. "Y-You're right." Their resemblance was uncanny. "Who was that?"

            "Heiko Mianema," Seira read under the caption. Seira explained while she skimmed the articles. "She was a warlord's daughter in a province right outside of Edo. She died a mysterious death in her sleep. She was…15? Oh, so young…Hm…"

            "Do you think she has any living relatives?" Meimi asked, leaning closer to the screen. Just then her eyes widened as she saw a cross strung on a chain, being clutched in her hand. "Seira! Do you see that?" she asked, pointing to the spot where the cross was clearly visible.

            Seira nodded. "I know. It's so strange…Oh! Here! Her father, Rokenchi Mianema, her mother Mina and her uncle…" Seira trailed off after she gasped.

            "Yeah? Who is it Seira?"

            "Hijiro Saomi…" she muttered.

            Meimi's eyes widened. It couldn't be! If it's true, so then... Meimi clutched Amelia's Dream in her fist. "Come on Seira, let's go. I have to get my answers before it's too late."

…to be continued -_-


	8. Chapter 8 shortsorry!

Living In a Dream

Chapter 8

Author's jibberish: Wow, it's been awhile. Fear not! I did not abandon you all! I'm just incredibly lazy…

            Meimi ran as fast as she could. With Seira following, she ran to Little Gems, banging on the door. "Madam Saomi! Madam Saomi! Open the door!"

            "What if she's not in there, Meimi-chan?"

            "She had to be there! For Asuka Jr's sake, she has to!"

            A figure came towards the door. "You…" Madam Saomi said. "What do you need? The shop is closed."

            "This," Meimi pulled out the trinket, "Was bought from my friend. Now he won't wake up."

            "I…" Madam Saomi started to close the door. 

            Meimi slammed her hand on the door. "Please!" her eyes watered. "He…he may never be the same again."

            Madam Saomi opened the door all the way. "Come in," she invited reluctantly. She led them to a room in the back of the store. She made a pot of tea and served them both.

            "We need to know about what happened," Seira explained.

            Madam Saomi pulled out a small notebook in a locked case against the wall. She showed it to them. "This was my great-great grandfather's journal. There are entries about his niece, Heiko Mianema.

            "The cross was found under her pillow when they found her dead body. The newspapers reported that she died in her sleep but…she killed herself. She stabbed herself. Her father paid lots of money to keep the secret."

            "Why? Why did you sell it?" Meimi asked. 

            "It's a curse. My great-great grandfather locked it up but my mother found it. She placed it under her pillow one night and started hallucinating, seeing a man who shared my dead father's face. Soon, after time, she went crazy. She…she killed herself too…" Madam Saomi bowed her head in shame. "I had to get it out of my house. That bobble was the cause of my mother's death."

            Meimi gasped in horror. "Asuka Jr. has been sucked into the curse. We have to destroy this thing!" she held it up in the air, ready to slam it against the table corner. When collision occurred, the table end was chipped but the cross was not mauled at all. "How…?"

            "I've tried a hammer, a saw…but it still remains intact. Nothing can help your friend now. The only escape is death."

            Meimi's eyes watered, tears falling down her face. "No! Asuka Jr. can't die on me! He…I…"

            "I'm sorry," Madam Saomi apologized. "Nothing can bring him back to the real world. Nothing can wake him up."

            By now, Meimi buried her face in her hands, trying to hold back her tears. What if Asuka Jr. becomes crazy like Madam Saomi's mother? Will he share the same fate as both women?

            "Meimi-chan, we have to find a way to wake him up." Seira turned to Madam Saomi. "There has to be a way to wake him up. It's a curse so there is a way to lift it, right?"

            "I…I don't know."

            "There must be something that started it."

            Meimi looked up. "Sleep."

            Madam Saomi and Seira turned to her. 

            "I'll sleep with Amelia's Dream under me. Maybe I'll understand what happened. You know…why it's cursed," Meimi suggested. "It's worth a shot."

            Seira gasped. "No, Meimi-chan! It's too dangerous! What if you get pulled in too?"

            Meimi grasped Seira's hand. "I need to do what I can. Asuka Jr. is leaving before my eyes. I'd rather risk it than not even trying."

            Seira sighed heavily. "Al-Alright."

            They left Madam Saomi's and headed for the chapel at St. Paulia's School. The night was thick and the moon was in a perfect crescent.

            Seira came out from the back room with a throw pillow and thin blanket. She placed them both on the first pew, right next to Meimi, already dressed as Saint Tail.

            "After an hour of sleep, I'll wake you up, ok?"

            Meimi nodded. She pushed the pillow near the armrest and pulled the blanket over her. She pulled out Amelia's Dream from her pocket and placed it beneath the purple pillow. And slowly, she drifted to sleep.

…to be continued -_-


	9. Chapter 9

Living in a Dream

Chapter 9

Author's jibberish: Last chapter. I'm glad you all stuck with it until the end. It really shouldn't have taken this long but I lost this notebook twice before I could type the whole thing out. Personally, this story was hard to write because of the Ghost concept. I tried to find a way to fit it in the St. Tail world. Anyway, I'm just blabbing. I want to give a million thanks to everyone who read and review. You all are awesome and deserve a cookie.

Some of you left some interesting comments. But feel free to skip to the story.

Natsume: "I will eat you if you do not continue this." This is the last chapter, so don't eat me please. I probably don't taste like chicken.

Amethyst blossom: "…but I know it's going to be meimi (duh)! lol but how's she connected to heiko?...are they even connected?" I think chapter 7 covered it. Heiko and Meimi are identical. It never really said, but Kidai and Asuka are identical as well. It's just that Heiko and Kidai are slightly older by a year or two compared to our star couple.

ri-spirit: "Amelia-is that for Amelia Earhart? She disappeared without a trace… maybe its an explanation?" The naming of the character did come from Ms. Earhart, but that's about it. It was like a random thought as I tried to brainstorm a western name.

Fleur: "Where did you ever think of such a creative plot for a Saint Tail fic?" Honestly? Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 2, episode 19 'I Only Have Eyes for You.' Basically, two ghost are possessing others, reliving the night they died and somehow hope to find peace. And also Princess Rosa's mirror. The idea that an object can show who a person really is seems kinda weird, but inspiring at the same time. So, I altered it: what if an object shows you your soul mate. That's it.

Starcherry: "Why was Meimi dressed as St. Tail anyway?" She's helping her lost lamb, Asuka Jr. Honestly, I didn't think she changed to St. Tail enough in this story so this was an excuse.

__

__

_"I do not believe it."_

_"I will not let you have him."_

_"Amelia, what are you talking--."_

_"You are engaged to be married. You have no use for Kidai."_

_"Reassignment?"_

_"Yes. Since Heiko-sama will be married soon, there is no need for personal security."_

_"Otou-san, where will I be sent to?"_

_"You will be the escort to the ambassador's daughter, Amelia."_

_"I see."_

_"He left? When?"_

_"This morning."_

_"Without a proper goodbye?"_

_"Well, it is alright. Now we can concentrate on the wedding."_

_"Yes, Wasanata."_

_"I saw them. They will be accompanying each other at the banquet, Heiko-sama."_

_"That is all, Seori-san."_

_"I am sorry, Heiko-sama."_

_"Leave me be."_

_"Cold…I can feel the blood run out of my body. Kidai…I just wish I could see you one last time." _

_"Why? Gods, Heiko, why did you leave this world? Why did you leave me? I…I will be with you shortly, Darling."_

_I want to see Kidai again. I want to speak with him, hear him, touch him…one last time. I need your help._

"Meimi-chan? Meimi-chan, wake up!"

Saint Tail's eyes shot open. She jolted, sitting up and felt a quick head rush.

"Meimi-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Saint Tail rubbed her temple.

"What happened?"  
Saint Tail was shaking, taking in quick breaths. "Kidai…"

"What?"  
"Asuka Jr…"

"Meimi-chan? What's wrong?" Seira watched as Saint Tail's eyes flashed back and forth between colors of grey and blue.

"I need to see him…Kidai…Asuka Jr…" she clutched Amelia's Dream in her hand, as she stood. "Kidai…Asuka Jr…" she repeated.

Seira caught her arm just as she was about to leave. "Meimi-chan, wait!"

But Saint Tail gave Seira a good shove and pushed her aside. Seira fell against the pew, shuddering. She recalled the eyes of Asuka Jr. under the influence of Amelia's Dream and the changing colors Meimi's eyes were experiencing.

"Kidai…Asuka Jr…" Saint Tail muttered and her legs quickened, as she found her way to the door.

Seira fell to her knees in front of the altar. "Lord, please watch over them and guide them."

"I have to see him…Kidai…Asuka Jr…" Saint Tail snuck her way into Asuka Jr.'s room. She found him sleeping in his bed and let out a shudder as she could barely hear his breathing. Saint Tail closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright…I'll help." When she opened her eyes again, they were a deep grey hue. Without hesitation, she slipped under the covers beside him, placing Amelia's Dream under the pillow.

"Kidai…" she muttered softly, grazing her fingertips against his cheek in the dark room.

Asuka Jr's body jolted and his eyes shot open, revealing the same grey of her eyes.

_"Kidai," Saint Tail murmured softly. Tears were falling from her eyes._

_Asuka Jr., in a low voice, responded. "Gods, Heiko…is it you? Is it really you?"_

In their eyes, there was a change of scenery. What was Asuka Jr.'s bed was now Heiko's bloodstained bed. They were surrounded in phantom tapestries of blue and beige.

_"I snuck in here to find you bleeding…"Asuka Jr. gently grasped the hand she used to touch his cheek. He could feel her warm blood on his palms. "Gods," he said hoarsely, trying to hold back his sobs. "Why? Why?"_

_"I was to be married the next day."_

_"We could have run away together."_

_"You were with Amelia."  
Asuka Jr. shook his head. "No. She does feel for me, yes. I tried to share it…but I could not."_

_Saint Tail buried her face against his chest. "I am so sorry, Kidai. I should have talked to you. I--," she stopped as she felt a warm liquid against her cheek. She could feel it and smell the coppery blood against her skin. "Kidai…you…"_

_"I didn't want to live without you, to put it simply. I saw your body and I could not go on."_

_"Oh, if only I was not so foolish," Saint Tail cried. "We could have been together. We…we could… have…"_

_"We are together now, are we not?"_

_Saint Tail nodded. "I am truly sorry…"_

_"I still love you, Heiko. You are the only one who holds my heart; not Amelia, not the gods, not anyone else. Even after all this time…I died, loving you with even my last breath."_

_Saint Tail sobbed and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They held each other tightly, pressing their bodies against each other, as if they were afraid to part again._

Magically, their world faded.

Asuka Jr. slowly opened his eyes, feeling warm lips against his own. The person he was holding seemed all too familiar… then Asuka Jr.'s thoughts came to a halt. Who was this? Why was he kissing someone?

"Asuka Jr.?" her voice asked.

His thoughts cleared. He knew that voice. "Saint Tail?"

She started to sob. "You're okay…you came back."

Asuka Jr. was lost. "What happened? What are you doing here? Why are we--?"

Saint Tail stood up, interrupting him. "It doesn't matter. What's important is that you came back to me."

"Wait!" Asuka Jr. called, but she already jumped out of his window.

Asuka Jr. let out a heavy sigh. It was early morning, as he was so very confused.

A few hours ago, he woke up, with what looked like old bloodstains all over his shirt. When he undressed, there was no trace of scarring on his body. His father was very glad that he was awake and not in his state of half-consciousness. But Asuka Jr. wondered what made him so strange in the first place; he couldn't recall anything he had done for the past few days.

Asuka Jr. was walking towards school when he reached in his pocket. He pulled out that toy he bought from Little Gems and stared at it. He couldn't help but think about what caused the trinket to do such a thing: the red stone had turned clear, into a crystal.

He also didn't realize he was being followed for about a block. When Meimi saw him, her heart skipped. She couldn't remember what happened while under the influence of Amelia's Dream but she remembered the aftermath. She and Asuka Jr. kissed. Even though she washed the mysterious blood off her outfit, and as much as she wondered how it got there, her thoughts still returned to his warm kiss. Meimi could feel herself blush as she walked a couple of feet behind him.

She watched him pull something out of his pocket. At first glance, it looked like Amelia's Dream but she took a second look: it was a gold cross but the jewel in the center was now a crystal.

Curious, she sped up her step. "Asuka Jr., is that what I think it is?"

'Drat,' he thought. He didn't have enough time to hide it. "Uh, it's…"

"Amelia's Dream, right?" Meimi guessed, pretending she didn't know he had it. "I saw it at Little Gems. I didn't know you bought it."

"Uh, yeah," Asuka Jr. continued to walk.

"So, does it work?" Meimi asked. "Can you really see your soulmate?"

Asuka Jr. thought of it as absurd. Sure, he had been acting strange for a couple of days, he dreamt of kissing Saint Tail, and he was also haunted for the past few days by a girl that sounded and looked so much like…

Meimi tapped his shoulder. "Asuka Jr.?"

Then again, seeing that girl that looked so much like her, kissing Saint Tail, who reminded him so much like… He snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Did Amelia's Dream work?"

Asuka Jr. just shrugged. "Don't be stupid!" But in his mid, he said a silent, 'Maybe it did.'

…end --


End file.
